Rumor has It
by ChaoticLogic
Summary: When Lottie becomes friends with the infamous Marauders the school is confused. When rumors of her and James being together surface... it's chaos. When she is caught in the broom closet with Sirius... it's just plain madness! Is everything really what it seems though? Slight James/OC, Sirius/OC


Hello all! I hope you enjoy my Sirius story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money off of this.

* * *

I roll my eyes as I see my books levitate out of the corner of my eye. Without looking up from my parchment I pluck the books out of thin air and set them back down on my desk. It's only a moment later when a slam resonates throughout the classroom and I look up to see Lily Evans glaring at a laughing James Potter.

"That will be quite enough from you Mr Potter," says McGonagall as she glares at the back of the class where the group of boys known collectively as the 'Marauders' sit.

"But Professor! There's never enough of me!"

The boys break out into simultaneous laughter and the rest of the class can hardly keep the smiles off their faces. He is James Potter, and despite his big head he is charming and handsome and intelligent and handsome and mischievous and handsome and funny and handsome and talented and did I mention handsome? I know what you're thinking… but no I don't have a crush on him… ok maybe a little bit of one; but what girl besides well… Lily Evans… doesn't?

"Here, Potter," she snaps indicating the seat next to me.

I scowl as I think of my best friends, Pepper and Sam, who are playing sick at the moment to do who knows what in the broom cupboard. James walks up, I mean, struts up to the seat next to me. He sits down and sends me a suave look.

'Seriously?' I think as I raise my brow at him, before I turn to the front of the class again.

Lily turns in her seat and gives me a sympathetic look before glaring at James. James sees the exchange and looks pensively between Lily and me.

"So…. You're friends with Lily?"

"Don't even think about it." I snap.

"Right…"

I spend the rest of class ignoring James and attempting to concentrate on my notes.

…

…

…

Okay so I attempt to spend the rest of class ignoring James, but honestly the boy is just too funny for his own good.

"Watch this," he says as he indicates the line of hexed spit balls lined up on his desk.

I watch in fascination as the sends them in the direction of several Slytherins on the other side of the classroom. I have to stifle a giggle as the spitballs behave more like bees and buzz about their heads randomly landing and causing squeals of disgust from their victims. By the time that McGonagall turns around to see what all of the commotion is about the spit balls fly up and stick themselves discreetly to the ceiling. James sends me a dazzling smile as he discreetly begins another batch for deployment. I hold out my hand to stop him and wave my wand over the ammunition before I give him the nod of approval. He is looking at me curiously as he sends the spitballs toward their respective targets. He has to slap his hand over this mouth to stop from laughing out loud and giving us away. James sends me an impressed look as he watches the Slytherin Quidditch team being assaulted by the spitballs turn a rainbow of colors each time they are pelted by a spitball.

"Enough!" exclaims McGonagall as she turns around, however the spitballs hover over the heads of the Slytherin before they disintegrate into a shower of red and gold glitter above their heads. At this point the rest of the class is doubled over in laughter and the disgruntled Slytherins are scowling at us. No one is laughing harder than the Marauders situated in the back of the classroom though. It's at this point that the bell sounds and before the Professor has time to deal out punishment, James and I have gathered our books and rush from the classroom.

"Nice going with that last one Prongs!" I hear Sirius Black yell as he catches up to James, who is walking beside of me for some odd reason.

"Wasn't me Padfoot, although I can't say I wish it wasn't, it was brilliant!" says James with a smirk.

"Then who was it then?" questions Remus as he catches up with the rest of us as Peter pokes along behind.

"Why it was Miss Lottie here!" James says as he throws his arm around my shoulders casually.

I roll my eyes and murmur, "It wasn't that great…"

"Are you kidding!? You hexed half the Slytherin Quidditch team to change colors and then covered them in red and gold glitter!"

I send them a mischievous grin and shrug, "It's what they get for playing dirty in last Saturday's match."

"Mate she's perfect! Where have you been hiding all my life love?" asks Sirius as he throws his arm around me from the other side. I am now in a James and Sirius sandwich and the envy of the James and Sirius fangirls.

I throw both of their arms off as I enter the Great Hall before I turn and wink at both boys before I make my way over to where my friends are snogging each others faces off.

"Seriously guys? Go back to the broom closet that you stumbled out of."

"You're just jealous you didn't get this," says Sam as he indicates his body.

"Yep." I say in a flat voice, "I just can't take it anymore… How will I ever survive? Oh woe is me…"

Pepper throws her head back and laughs openly as I take a seat across from them.

"You should be the lead in the play coming up Lottie! That was too perfect!"

Sam and I join in laughing with her. I'm glad that we can still joke like we always have even with their new relationship.

I look at my laughing friends across the table and vaguely wonder what I would do without them. Pepper has straight caramel brown hair and hazel eyes that crinkle at the corner when she laughs. Sam has curly black hair, that is mostly left unkept and blue eyes. The two of them make quite the pair especially since the sexual tension that has been building between the two of them for years finally forced them to confess their feelings for one another last month. Transitioning from best friend to third wheel has been interesting for me to say the least.

"So you going to explain how you became the filling of a James and Sirius sandwich?" asks the forever blunt Sam.

"Spill," demands Pepper as she glances down the table where the boys are sitting.

"Well… Since someone decided to skip class," I say giving them a meaningful glare, "James got in trouble and moved to the seat next to mine." I explain with a shrug.

"Don't hold back on my account," smirks Sam, "I want the juicy details of your passionate meeting. Did you show them the goods?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows with a grin.

I roll my eyes at him, "I'm not holding back! I just… maybe…. contributed to a prank… that's all…"

"No!" Gasps Pepper with wide eyes, "You helped James with a prank!? That's never been done!"

I roll my eyes at them, I just realized that I do that a lot, "It wasn't that big of a deal…"

"That's where you're wrong…" interjects Sam, "they are seriously private about their pranks. They don't tell the other guys anything or let us help in any way. You're officially Hogwarts Elite."

I just stare blankly at them, "You know that kind of talk is the reason they are so full of themselves, right?"

"How can you be so flippant about this?! James hasn't given any girl the time of day since third year when he developed his crush on Lily Evans! You could be the next Lily Evans!"

"That's it… I'm going to class… You two are crazy…" I say as I stuff the last bite of my sandwich into my mouth and get up.

I draw my robe closer around me as I head out to the greenhouse where Herbology class is. I'm not surprised to find that I'm the first person here, so I pull out the book I'm reading and pick up where I left off.

It's when a bag gets thrown onto the table in front of me that startles me out of the world of the book I'm reading. I look up to see James Potter on one side of me and turn my head as another bag is thrown onto my otherside where Sirius Black is. I look on either side of me and in confusion as Remus sits down in front of me.

"How's it going Lottie? I can call you Lottie right?" questions James with a dazzling smile.

"Sure…" mutter in confusion.

I notice the odd looks that I'm getting from the other Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws that we have class with. I'm especially surprised when Lily Evans sits down beside Remus and in front of Sirius. I notice the looks of surprise that the three boys exchange, before a cocky smirk slides onto the face of James.

"What do we owe the pleasure Lily, my love?"

"Don't get your hopes up Potter, I'm just here to make sure you aren't messing with Lottie."

"Come now Evans," says Sirius as he throws his arm around my shoulder, "We wouldn't do anything to Lottie here! She has the potential to the first honorary Marauder."

"Huh?" I say in confusion.

Lily, of course, looks appalled at the very thought.

"You will not corrupt her! I won't allow it." she says pointing an accusing finger at the boys.

I roll my eyes at the nonsense happening before me, as Lily begins to argue with the boys on either side of me. I send Remus a look and he just shrugs looking amused at his friends.

Professor Sprout, the new Herbology professor, walks in and claps her hand to get the attention of the class. James and Sirius send each other smug looks as they turn to the front of the class.

"Alright class it's time to pick partners for your group project. Remember to choose well, this is worth half of your grade! And Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, you two will not be partnered together."

The two boys just grin obviously remembering what happened last time. They raised a man eating lily, and the double meaning did not go over well with well… I'll let you figure it out...

James and Sirius sent one another looks over my head, "No problem Professor! Lottie here is going to my partner!"

I look over at James in surprise and slight disbelief.

"Very good, Miss White is an excellent student."

'What have I gotten myself into?' I wonder as I lean my head down onto the desk.


End file.
